A Morte se Alimenta de Dor, Sangue e Geléia
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: Não é justiça. Nem destino. É só mais um prazer meu. BBxKira Yaoi, Dark Lemon presente pra Janao q.


**DISCLAIMER: **Death Note não me pertence, e o BB muito menos...fazer o quê...

Beyond Birthday é um personagem de Death Note sim, do livro Another Note. Ele tem fixação pelo L e tem olhos de shinigami também. E ele é loucamente fantástico.

**AVISO**: essa fic contém **Dark Lemon**, ou seja, rela descrição de cenas de atos sexuais, violência física e moral. Se esse tipo de cena não lhe agrada, não recomendo a leitura.

Mas pode tentar, se quiser! Boa leitura!

* * *

**A Morte se Alimenta de Dor, Sangue...e Geléia**

Tudo está impecável.

Transcorrendo impecavelmente bem, como deveria ser.

Eu passeio tranquilamente, admirando meu próprio trabalho. Cada vez mais pessoas o admiram, e sim, logo TODOS o farão.

Mas meu sorriso sofre um balançar quando meus olhos reparam em algo imperfeito.

Há uma mancha.

Aproximo-me, e percebo que é vermelha. Sangue?

- Não está correto.

Ao examinar melhor vejo que não, não é sangue.

- Geléia?

Só havia uma conclusão lógica para isso.

- Isso não faz sentido.

Tirei o lenço do bolso e rapidamente eliminei a mancha, deixando tudo perfeito novamente. Mas minha satisfação não durou.

- O que significa isso?

Havia mais manchas na parede, do mesmo tipo. Já irritado, analisei o tamanho do estrago antes de tomar uma medida corretiva.

Foi quando me dei conta.

As manchas formavam letras, e as letras, palavras.

_- Você.Sabia que. os shi...nigamis...  
_

Acompanhei a parede até o final do corredor, sabendo qual frase se formaria, e curioso por esse fenômeno repentino.

Não havia sinal de nada estranho nos últimos dias.

Só há eu aqui.

_- E ele não poderia ter feito isso. Acabei de voltar de lá, e está como sempre.  
_

Meus passos eram os únicos sons até o momento, mas, ao me aproximar do fim do corredor, percebi um outro som se espalhando pelo ar.

Som de algo comendo.

Animalesco.

E, quase ao mesmo tempo em que o som, um vulto começou a se definir mais à frente. Primeiramente disforme, mas logo meus olhos o contemplaram por inteiro.

De costas, agachado no chão, ele vestia roupas largas e tinha o cabelo preto desgrenhado. Parecia comer algo, lambendo os dedos. Acima dele, lia-se a palavra 'maçãs' em uma grande mancha na parede.

Tudo desagradavelmente familiar.

Parei e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos.

- Que piada é essa?

Em resposta, ele parou de lamber os dedos e virou-se vagarosamente em minha direção. Eu já esperava o que encontrar.

E aqueles olhos vermelhos brilharam encarando os meus.

Ficamos alguns instantes nesse reconhecimento mútuo. Ryuuzaki. L. O famigerado LAWLIET.

Mas havia algo de estranho e doentio naqueles olhos mortos.

Algo familiar.

- Quem é você?

Ele sorriu insanamente, e se levantou devagar. Não encurvado, mas em uma pose incômoda para quem olhasse.

Talvez alguém que não eu.

Esperei pacientemente ele terminar de lamber toda a geléia das mãos de uma maneira lasciva.

Não era o Lawliet, definitivamente.

- Foi você que andou sujando minhas paredes?

- SUAS paredes?

A voz dele era rouca, agressiva, como a de um animal engasgado. E foi como um animal que ele se aproximou, pé ante pé, até mim.

Deixei que viesse, apenas o analisando. Agora uma pontada de curiosidade circense começava a aparecer.

Ele vinha devagar e concentrado, parecendo muito interessado em encarar meus olhos. E antes que ele ficasse cara a cara comigo, já havia decidido que não gostava dos dele.

- Mas...as paredes já estavam sujas.

Esticou o pescoço para a frente, e senti seu hálito quente e sua respiração descompassada em meu ouvido.

- Tudo aqui é sujo.Agora, está mais bonito.

Mais do que as palavras, o cheiro dele me irritava. Um cheiro doce enjoativo, indelicado, invasor. Fez menção de colocar a mão no meu ombro, mas a segurei antes que o fizesse.

Pegajosa.

Deixei que minha expressão facial demonstrasse o asco que eu sentia por aquela figura bizarra, um vil arremedo de ser humano. Como se elogiado, ele sorriu mostrando os dentes sujos de vermelho e olhou para a minha mão.

- Quer se sujar também?

O larguei para frente, afastando-o de mim, e limpei minha mão com o lenço.

Precisava me livrar dessa aberração.

- Achei que não tivesse medo de se sujar. - pendeu a cabeça para o lado bruscamente, quase como se deslocasse o pescoço - Mas você é um menino impecavelmente limpo, não é? Ah, mas não tem que ter medo... depois que você se suja um pouquinho, vê como é bom...

Tirou do bolso mais um bocado de geléia e fartou-se com ela sem se preocupar em tirar o excesso de doce do rosto e das mãos, além de ter manchado ainda mais a camiseta branca.

Será uma tentativa de me intimidar?É quase engraçado.

- Se bem que... a minha sujeira e a sua...são diferentes.

- Você não me disse ainda quem é você.

- Eu sou o que você precisa agora. Apenas isso.

- E porque eu precisaria de algo assim?

Ele levantou os olhos sombriamente na minha direção.

- Você não se lembra, lembra?

Levantei uma sobrancelha, e como não respondesse, ele continuou.

- De todos eles. Você lembra... ao menos da maioria?

- Mas do que está falando, criatura?

Com rapidez assustadora para aquele corpo hesitante, ele me prensou contra a parede e segurou meus pulsos com força quando tentei empurrá-lo. Apertou seu joelho contra meu estômago, fazendo-me perder o ar e a resistência.

Como ele poderia surpreender-me em meu próprio território? Isso, em verdade, abalou-me mais do que o ataque.

O fato é que, antes que pudesse raciocinar, senti novamente aquele bafo enjoativo próximo demais.

- De todos eles. É do que falo. Você se alimenta deles e nem sequer se lembra? Ah não... não é assim que funciona...você sabe do que estou falando...de seus 'preciosos sacrifícios'.

Olhou-me nos olhos, e ver-me com raiva deixou-o claramente feliz.

- Lindos olhos vermelhos de sangue. - aproximou sua testa da minha -

Eu poderia devorá-los... saboreá-los um de cada vez.

- AFASTE-SE!

Tentei forçá-lo contra meu corpo, mas ele afundou mais o joelho em meu estômago e ouvi a mim mesmo engasgando. Senti geléia escorrendo pela minha orelha enquanto ele falava próximo a ela.

- Vai ter que fazer mais do que isso, Deus do Novo Mundo... mostre-me.

Nos segundos seguintes, me percebi a alguns metros dele, longe da parede, ainda arfando pelo esforço e surpresa. Senti algo quente escorrendo pela testa, e quando passei a mão pelos cabelos, percebi o sangue misturado à geléia.

MEU próprio sangue.

Por alguns instantes me esqueci da criatura, enquanto olhava estupefato para minha palma vermelha e sabendo que o sangue escorria pelo meu rosto. Ouvi a risada insana crescendo até se tornar escandalosa, e vi que a cabeça dele sangrava ainda mais do que a minha.

Mas, diferente de mim, ele parecia gostar disso.

- AHAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA... AHAHAHAHA...SIM...AH!É só mexer um pouquinho para fazer você perder a compostura... tem uma cabeça bem dura... agora está ficando interessante...

A visão do meu sangue e o escárnio do patético monstro fizeram-me colocar a sutileza de lado.

- Quer me testar...?Pois muito bem. Não importa mais quem você seja.

Sorri também, encharcando o lenço para limpar meu rosto e o jogando para longe.

- Eu o julgarei.

Como se esperasse por isso, ele endireitou-se e lambeu os lábios, salivando muito. Eu me preparei para varrer aquele espectro mal formado de Lawliet de uma vez por todas da existência.

Imaginei que viria chutando-me, entretanto qual não foi minha surpresa quando sacou uma faca limpíssima do bolso de trás. Ele captou minha reação.

- A caneta ou a espada... – cantarolou, brincando com a arma entre os dedos – Pergunta primordial. Não é?

Ficamos um tempo nos medindo, atentos aos movimentos um do outro e sabendo que o primeiro ataque seria decisivo. Ele agiu antes, quebrando o silêncio em um sussurro.

- 28 de janeiro de 2010.

Eu _devia_ ter percebido que isso já era um ataque.

- Como?

- 28 de janeiro de 2010. 28 de janeiro de 2010. 28 de janeiro de 2010. 28 de janeiro de 2010. 28 de janeiro de 2010. 28DEJANEIRODE2010. **28DEJANEIRODE2010. 28DEJANEIRODE2010! 28DEJANEIRODE2010!!**

Continuou repetindo a data e gargalhando, gargalhando feito um condenado e completamente alheio a mim. Por isso, dei três passos para frente, os mais retumbantes possíveis, e chamei-lhe novamente a atenção.

- Cale-se.

- Então, é esse tipo de coisa. Interessante, o seu espírito.

Comecei a me perguntar que tipo de criatura era aquela, capaz de manter-se tão desenvolta em meus domínios. E formulei uma pergunta da qual já sabia a resposta.

- _Por que ainda não o aniquilei?_

Fitei profundamente os olhos vermelhos novamente.

- _Porque quero saber._

Sorri. Nunca precisei esconder de mim mesmo que a beleza doentia dos assassinos me fascinava, mesmo que significassem simples escória destinada a me alimentar.

- Qual foi o seu crime?

- Não está na TV. Não saiu nos jornais. O meu crime é um só: o prazer.

- Estuprou muitas inocentes?

- Nunca toquei em mulheres. Nem em homens, antes que pergunte.

- Devorou as entranhas dos pobres coitados?

- Prefiro o sabor doce da geléia de morango.

- Perseguiu famílias específicas?

- Apenas o destino escolheu as ovelhas.

- Então só me resta uma opção.

A essa altura, já estávamos cara a cara.

- Jogaste com seu perseguidor até o fim.

- Joguei com meu perseguidor até o fim.

- E morreste.

- E morri.

- Nos braços dele.

- A quilômetros de distância de seu olhar.

Sua face deixou transparecer uma expressão rancorosa por um segundo, antes de me acertar com o cabo da faca no meio da testa já ferida. Senti meu corpo pender para trás ao mesmo tempo em que uma massa gelada tapou-me a visão e o olfato. Gritei, com dor e raiva, e o ataquei sem demora.

Caímos ao chão trocando golpes freneticamente, e consegui neutralizá-lo atingindo-o na cabeça com um tijolo. Apesar da minha força, ele era consideravelmente resistente. E escorregadio.

- Não me importa mais.

Sorri pela conhecida e agradável sensação de um julgamento bem feito.

- Morra.

No instante em que joguei os braços para trás, preparando o impulso para o golpe final, uma dor angustiante atingiu-me o pescoço. O desgraçado movera-se de um salto e cravara os dentes em mim, banhando a nós dois em sangue. Larguei o tijolo, as mãos enfraquecidas, sentindo ele me abraçar forte como a um amante enquanto afundava mais as presas em minha carne.

Nunca antes havia sentido dor semelhante. Drenava-me, desesperava-me. Agarrei os cabelos dele na intenção de afastá-lo de mim, porém sentia meus braços já fracos demais. Mas para minha surpresa, ele abrandou a intensidade da mordida e moveu meu corpo para o chão, deitando-se sobre mim.

- Tem medo de morrer? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, e pude sentir o quente de meu próprio sangue pingando dentro dele.

- Não...morrerei assim. – retruquei, esforçando-me para manter os olhos abertos.

- Não, mesmo. Não aqui, não agora. – riu o riso daqueles que conhecem algo que os outros ignoram – Não é justiça. Nem destino. É só mais um prazer meu.

Ele me encarou novamente, completamente sujo de sangue, e contemplou-me como que embevecido.

- Lindos olhos vermelhos de sangue. – suspirou – Mas sangue não é doce.

Disse isso e lambeu um cado de geléia sem desviar os olhos dos meus. Depois, sorrindo infantil e insanamente, passou o creme viscoso sobre minhas pálpebras e sobre a ferida na garganta.

Deslizou demoradamente a língua sobre eles, lambendo o sangue, a geléia e causando-me uma ânsia gigantesca. Tentei vomitar sobre ele, porem engasguei.

- HAHAHHAHAH! Precisa ser devagar, ou vai se afogar!! Aqui, não fique na vontade...

Mergulhou três dedos no pote de geléia e os enfiou fundo em minha garganta, causando-me mais dor e náusea. Senti que desmaiaria, sem suportar.

- Isso é tudo, Deus do Novo Mundo?

O tom irônico e desafiador trouxe fogo ao meu espírito, e mordi os dedos que me machucavam. Ele riu, parecendo se divertir com a dor, e acima de tudo com a minha situação.

- ISSO! Como é estar por baixo de vez em quando? Pode morder, Deus, morda ao máximo, mostre-me o assassino, o louco, o sujo, o mentiroso! Mostre-me VOCÊ!

Puxou os dedos esfolados para fora e aproximou a cabeça da minha.

- Porque eu estou sinceramente começando a gostar.

Surpreendeu-me com um beijo selvagem, desesperado e regado a doce e sangue. Fiquei sem ar, completamente tonto, quando ele me largou.

- Você não é... Lawliet.

- Só agora percebeste? Interessante... se está tudo esclarecido, podemos seguir em frente.

- Pervertido...- cuspi as palavras, enojado.

- Serei o único? – pousou suavemente a mão sobre meu braço.

Urrei, sentindo o osso se quebrar. Estiquei imediatamente o outro braço para atacá-lo, mas ele o seguro no ar e o virou, quebrando-o também e me deixando de costas.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

O vi pegar a faca e passa-la por toda a extensão das minhas costas, rasgando o paletó e a camisa. O frio me invadiu.

- Não se aproxime mais...

Ele se ajoelhou em frente a mim e me olhou de uma maneira diferente de até então.

- Não me obrigue a quebrar as pernas também.

Arregalei os olhos. Terror. Sentimento que tanto causei e nunca experimentei. Então era isso.

- Sabe por que quebrei seus braços?

Fiz que não com a cabeça. Ele estava sério como eu não o havia imaginado ainda, brincando com a faca nas feridas da própria mão.

- Porque os odeio. É o que mais odeio em você. Seus braços, mãos, dedos... tenho nojo desses dedos. Sabe qual é o seu problema?

Engoli em seco pela aproximação demasiada do rosto dele.

- Você tem os olhos de assassino, mas não tem mãos de assassino. Nunca os _sentiu_. Muitas vezes sequer os _viu_. Não está certo. Meu caro, você tem que amar cada um deles. Os que morrem pelas suas mãos, tem que respeitá-los, adorá-los. São sua própria existência.

Falava como um pregador fanático a um infiel. Louco. Ri em escárnio, me recuperando.

- Todos que matei. A maioria, uma corja que não era amada nem pela própria mãe.

- Você não entende, querido. – passou a mão machucada nos meus cabelos – Não importa o que eles eram. Para gente como nós, as vítimas são Deus. Vocês se tornam um só.

Aproximou a boca do meu ouvido novamente, e sua voz tornou-se suave.

- L entendia.

Trinquei os dentes.

- Ele nunca odiou ou depreciou seus prisioneiros. Ele sabia. Sábio L...

- E morto L.

Um chute na cara foi a resposta. Ri, satisfeito com a raiva dele.

- Psicopata de merda. Ainda assim, serei gentil com você, e pedirá por mais.

Pegou mais da aparentemente interminável geléia e besuntou minhas costas com ela. Eu só podia maldizer enquanto sentia a língua áspera salivando em minha pele, causando-me arrepios e náusea. Teria eu me tornado tigela de cachorro? Porque era isso que ele lembrava, e mesmo assim, a maior decadência era a minha. A humilhação foi maior quando ele abriu minhas pernas e rasgou cinto e calça com a faca também. Tentei me virar em protesto, mas ele afundou os dedos em meu íntimo com tanta rapidez e força que não tive como revidar.

Gritei, violentado. Ele se movia com brutalidade, causando-me espasmos de dor, e empinou-me para que pudesse apertar meu membro também. Insistiu de tal maneira que, a certa altura, a dor começou a se transformar em um estranho prazer e o tom dos meus gemidos alterava-se sem que eu tivesse controle sobre isso.

Foi então que ele parou tudo, e tive que morder meus lábios para não pedir que continuasse. Não daria esse prazer a ele, mas gritei novamente quando senti um beliscão e uma mordida forte em minhas nádegas expostas.

- Grita feito uma garota.

Jogou-me pelos cabelos para a parede, sentando-me no chão de frente. Agora eu podia ver a luxúria em seus olhos ao me observar, nu e com os braços imobilizados, praticamente à mercê dele. Ainda assim, mantive a calma e o sorriso em minha expressão.

Eu não conheço o medo. E jamais abaixarei minha cabeça.

Agora ele repetia o ritual das costas em meu peito, sentindo com satisfação meu respirar ofegante. Porém, diferente da selvageria anterior, agora ele sorvia o líquido devagar, libidinosamente, aproveitando tanto o sabor da geléia quanto do meu corpo.

Os estímulos primitivos que me proporcionava, aliada à sua figura amoral, fizeram minha mente ser invadida por desejos sórdidos. Se o espectro de Lawliet voltava para me punir de tal maneira, então eu o queria sob meu controle, mesmo que tivesse de chafurdar em sua viscosidade de morango.

- Qual a sensação de ser devorado?

O encarei e ele viu tudo isso em mim, atravessando-me a alma e as perversidades guardadas nela. Sorriu, passando de leve os dedos pegajosos em meu membro excitado.

- Está acostumado a ser o devorador, não é?

Sem dizer nada me joguei sobre ele, enlaçando-o com toda a força das minhas pernas, já que não poderia usar os braços. Após um instante de surpresa, ele me abraçou e me beijou com violência, enquanto forrava o próprio membro com a geléia restante. Sentou-me em seu colo de uma vez, e nenhum de nós conteve o grito.

Eu subia e descia com voracidade, deslizando no líquido, ansioso pelas reações dele – seria ele a pedir por mais, definitivamente.

Porém, após algum tempo, quando satisfatoriamente eu já o via torcer o pescoço e gemer de olhos fechados, ele enterrou o rosto em mim e me abraçou mais forte. Ouvi o murmúrio que se formava em sua boca e me arrepiei.

- L...

_- Chamando por ele?_

Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele me agarrou com toda a força e pendeu o corpo para frente, derrubando-me, efetivamente tomando o controle da situação sem deixar de chamar por ele.

Mais do que minhas pernas encostadas ao meu rosto, mais do que a dor do aperto nos braços quebrados, mais do que o chão frio e os solavancos cada vez mais fortes que ele causava, seu sorriso enquanto dizia infinitamente aquele nome me enlouquecia.

- Cale-se...cale-se...CALE-SE!!

Contorcia-me, mas ele me ignorava completamente, absorto em seu próprio paraíso. Permaneceu assim até terminar, e, no clímax, o nome _daquele um _preencheu totalmente o ambiente e quase pude sentir sua presença ali. Recusei-me a olhar para a criatura sobre mim, e quando ele segurou-me pelo queixo, só havia raiva em sua face.

- Você não é ele.

Estapeou-me e colou o rosto no meu em seguida.

- Nunca será. Mesmo que roube nome, identidade, tudo, jamais será ele. Jamais haverá um _segundo_. Mesmo que seja _seu corpo_, será por _ele_ que todos chamarão. Lembre-se disso.

- Eu... nunca quis... ser ele.

- Mas queria ser melhor que ele. Não minta para mim, porque eu sei, eu sei o que se passa nos seus olhos vermelhos. – nos colocou cara a cara, puxando minha cabeça – Não são por demais parecidos? Esses olhos vermelhos de sangue. Olhos que nunca o verão novamente, e a culpa é sua. Somente sua.

Pegou a faca e deslizou a lâmina no ferimento aberto da minha garganta.

- Você não morrerá aqui. Mas também não se esquecerá. De que esses olhos tristes, esses olhos de sangue, perderam seu propósito e por isso morrem a cada dia.

- De repente, isso tudo é sobre L? – sorri ironicamente, me fortalecendo. Não perderia para esse desajustado.

- Sempre foi. Só você não percebeu. Por isso é um Deus incompleto.

Torci a expressão perante tal audácia. A seriedade dele era incômoda.

- Você também não é ele.

- Fui o suficiente dele para você. É o que me basta, por hora. E depois... 28 de janeiro de 2010.

Afagou-me o rosto com um carinho sem sentido, e ainda beijou-me mais uma vez. Sorria tranquilamente, como uma criança pura, quando saiu de cima de mim.

- E ele jamais seria devorado por ti.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos de trás, encurvou-se propositalmente e saiu andando devagar, até que suas costas desaparecessem na escuridão e seus passos silenciassem. Costas brancas manchadas de vermelho.

O sangue de minha garganta se misturava à enorme mancha de geléia em que eu jazia. Misturavam-se lentamente, criando uma substância com um cheiro único e enjoativo demais. Isso certamente contribuiu para minha tontura, pois vi o céu girar e caí em uma vertigem profunda.

Precisaria dormir por um bom tempo.

* * *

- _28 de janeiro de 2010._

Acordo sobressaltado, certamente depois de um sonho ruim. Ao meu lado, Misa dorme sem preocupações, ignorando o suor que encharca o travesseiro. Também me sinto estranhamente zonzo, e acabo levantando para pegar um copo de água.

- _28 de janeiro de 2010._

A data martela em minha cabeça, sem motivo nenhum. Um futuro breve e sem significado.

- Mas o que será, dormi de mau jeito? – passo a mão em meu pescoço dolorido. Olho no relógio e vejo que ainda são 3h da manhã.

- Logo quando consigo uma noite de sono, acontece isso... estarei desacostumado a dormir?

Lembro-me de uma pessoa do passado mestra em ficar acordada, e flashes bizarros vêm à minha mente. Lawliet, olhos vermelhos e um cheiro horrivelmente doce.

_- 28 DE JANEIRO DE 2010!PSICOPATA DE MERDA!_

O pesadelo foi pior do que pensei. Corro para lavar o rosto e o cheiro de morango me acompanha, assustadoramente real.

- _Pesadelo, apenas um pesadelo. Estou velho demais para enlouquecer._

Enxugo o rosto e, ao mirar o espelho, um reflexo cor de sangue parece dançar em minhas pupilas. No instante seguinte ele desaparece, por mais que eu encare o reflexo.

_- Será por ele que todos chamarão._

- O que importa? Sou eu quem está vivo. E isso não deveria me incomodar...

Volto para a cama com essa confortável conclusão, mas sem dormir mais por esta noite.

Mais de um ano depois, já esquecido desse pesadelo, um peso no estômago aparece quando Near marca a data de nosso encontro final no armazém. Lembro-me em detalhes daquela noite perturbadora, mas não dou atenção, convicto de que seria eu a gargalhar vitoriosamente nessa data.

Entretanto, nos últimos momentos daquele dia que se tornou o meu último, eu vejo novamente aquele Lawliet de olhos vermelhos me encarando no instante de minha morte. Ele veio, envolto em sua doce aura de morango, assistir ao fim de um Deus incompleto. Está mais limpo do que nunca, tão parecido com _ele_...

- _Mas ele não está mais entre nós, tristes portadores de olhos sangrentos. Mesmo sem brilho, os dele tinham a pureza que estupramos, matamos e abandonamos por menos de trinta moedas de ouro._

Meus olhos se fecham sozinhos enquanto ele caminha para longe, encurvado, com as mãos nos bolsos e a costas manchadas de vermelho, pacificamente imitador em cada movimento.

- _Arremedo e sombra de Lawliet, qual será seu nome? Não saberei se existe ou se o inventei no íntimo de minhas contradições. Mas não importa mais, pois nem mesmo estou vivo, e ninguém chamará por nós._

Relaxei perante a escuridão que me envolveu e tudo silenciou.

- _E ao final, todos fomos devorados._

* * *

**Notas finais:** ok, aqui está o BBxKira que eu prometi pra Janao, espero que ela tenha gostado, e também todos que lerem! BB está ficando famoso no fandom em português! Mas ele é mesmo muito interessante.

Bem, essa fic surgiu quando a Janao estava me apresentando o tal do Beyond Birthday, e chegamos à conclusão de que ele seria o único a ser seme do Kira!!E oras, isso TINHA que acontecer. Bwahuahua. E aqui está, confesso que é particularmente divertido atormentar o Kira com alguém mais louco que ele e 'psicopata machão', como eu o chamo...rs.

Era pra ser um Dark Lemon doidão, mas acabou virado em várias coisas. Eu não consigo escrever pouco, mesmo... e quis dar mais algumas coisas pro BB além da fixação dele pelo L, claro que isso é o principal dele, mas ele tem tanto 'charme de psicopata' que eu tive que moldá-lo um pouquinho... no fim das contas quebrei um pouco a cabeça, mas foi divertido de escrever.

E só pra constar, o "ele" de quem o Kira fala no começo pode ser encontrado na outra fic, "O Lado Oculto da Lua"... tipo, eu imagino a BBxKira como posterior a essa, porque sei lá, parece que as duas têm o mesmo clima e algumas semelhanças na minha cabeça. Digamos que fazem parte da mesma "série" da qual pertence também a KiraxMikami que ainda não escrevi.

E em verdade: mesmo que Raito seja UKE e Kira seja SEME, não importa quão seme você seja, sempre haverá alguém mais seme que você!E esse alguém é o BB! Bwahuahuahua.

**Agradecimento finais:** shamps, que deu o título,VALEW demais, Ety, que leu uns pedaços e a fic depois, VALEW, e a janao que apresentou-me esse psicopata muito louco!O que seria de mim sem vocês?


End file.
